Kitai suru Ai
by Koppi-Chan
Summary: *CHAPT4!* its an Aku chapter! ohh sooo amazing!
1. first stupid chapter

Weeeee I'm doing my happy dance!!!!!!!!! Ah a lovely Samurai Jack romance hehehehehe of course a little humor hehehehehe again! Well here I go !!!! *takes deep breath *  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
The boy ran. He had been running for days. He didn't mean to take it! He didn't mean to just take a simple piece of bread but he was so hungry he couldn't help himself . The boy couldn't go on anymore he fell to his hands and knees ,he put his head down to take some deep breathes. He had to keep running he couldn't stop now....  
  
The boy looked around at his surroundings he had been so afraid of death he's been running and looking straight ahead stopping for nothing , scared to look behind him scared to receive a slow painful death . He looked around and gathered in his surroundings he was in a clearing in a dark ,musky forest. The moon and stars looked down at him from the heavens not smiling upon him though rather they were frowning down upon him wishing death upon him like his own mother. Except for one person his sister Kina and his father he didn't even get a chance to meet. Suddenly out of the pitch dark forest shrubbery came the snap of a twig and another. His eyes grew wide with fear and thought "Maybe if I go to sleep it won't hurt when I die."  
  
The snap of another twig bought him back from his thoughts. He took a deep breath and passed out.  
  
They centered in staring , coldly at the child "Stupid meddling brat." one of them snarled harshly. Suddenly one of them fell out of a tree with a wail and landed on the ground with a SWAP!  
  
The others stared and couldn't help themselves ,the started to laugh at their fallen comrade . this snapped the boy awake with wide frighten eye  
  
The (um the shadow dudes in the trees ya know? lets call them demons for know Kay?) demons their attention of the fallen demon and glared coldly at the boy . the boy stared ,his face flushed and he took a deep breath and screamed long and hard.  
  
Jack heard the screams it snapped him back from his coma like trance he put himself into. Jack stood up with a broad frown on his face and narrowed his brow(HE DOES THAT A LOT DOSEN'T HE??) Jack has black hair put back into an Asian ponytail. He also had large black expressive eyes. He wore a white kimono roped at the waist and a sword hooked on his roped waist. Oh there's those little Japanese sandals too -_-. Jack started to run toward the screams they sounded like a child's ....damn. He ran as fast as his sandaled feet will take him. When he finally got there he didn't care for the thick bushes in the in the way he just bust though them. He saw a little boy in the middle of the clearing. The little boy had jet black hair and emerald colored eyes . He wore nothing but a simple beige tunic. The boy stopped screaming and stared wide eyed not at Jack but beyond or at the bushes  
  
Jack came from. Jack turned and stared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how is it? I'm so evil! I'm sticking the romantic crap in later!!! In way later chapters…please R&R. please I will not beg…….0.o err not yet anyway 


	2. His name is Kai.......

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA it's chapter two and I am starting again *everybody runs away *poo well here I go! *takes another deep breath  
  
  
  
Jack stared numbly at the bushes...nothing was there (you may fall out of your chairs now *slowly slides out of hers* ). He turned toward the boy  
  
and came face to face to a man well sorta of a man . Jack jumped back and landed in a crouch and looked at his attackers . there were 4 they  
  
all seemed catlike but well muscled. They all had pointed ears but their skin was just as his own. One had blue hair, another red hair the 3rd one green hair and the last one brown hair. He couldn't see if they had weapons or if they were ready to attack for, he could not see their facial expressions.  
  
The one with the blue hair seemed to be the leader. "My name is Taro." The blue haired one yelled. "Give us the boy and you won't get hurt.."  
  
The boy eyes widened and he put up his arms as if too ward off a blow. Suddenly jack murmured "He doesn't seem to want to go with you."  
  
Taro's eyebrow raised then opened his mouth to speak (a witty comeback maybe?) but stopped when the boy got up and zoomed away. Everybody  
  
looked stupidly at the bushes amazed at the boy's speed. Then Jack started to run after the boy. "oh hell ." Taro murmured under his breath he put  
  
a hand in his bushy blue hair and sighed "Who knew?"  
  
  
  
Jack ran after the boy ,branches whipping at his face, he didn't care if they left marks, that boy could be killed in a forest like this one. Jack was really  
  
surprised to see another person here especially that boy! He runs so fast too, could that be a human trait ? suddenly one of the demons jumped in  
  
the way and pushed Jack back. Jack stumbled off his feet and looked up. It was Taro he said . "Stay out of this" He growled softly. "this is a Mikai  
  
affair(so that's what they are! Makai!)Jack frowned and as fast as lighting and took out his sword and slashed Taro in the chest. Taro wasn't expecting  
  
that so he fell to the ground more in surprise than pain but he quickly looked down at his chest expecting blood and torn flesh. There was nothing there  
  
except that his shirt was cut but no blood or torn flesh. He hastily got off the ground and looked around that man wasn't there "He must have went  
  
after the boy or...My Men!!!!!" just then he heard a scream of pain "NO!!" Taro yelled. Two of his men were thrown out of the bushes they  
  
weren't dead or unconscious but they were both in a really pain filled hell. Taro frowned "We can't win this...lets go." The 4th one came out of the  
  
the forest cursing profusely. The 2 got up from the ground (struggled really). They all ran toward the trees and jumped branch to branch with eerie catlike  
  
skills. Jack left to search for the boy after he was sure he couldn't hear nor see them. He found the boy in a stream walking across. The boy spotted him  
  
and murmured "Please don't kill me...." Jack smiled "I will not hurt you." and then asked "What is your name?" the boy looked down he seemed  
  
ashamed to say his name but meekly whispered "kai.."  
  
  
  
so how was that???? The romancey stuff comes later.......who is taro? When well kina come into the story??? Well found out later  
  
on the next chapter of The Forest!!!! Bye bye! 


	3. Homicidal manaics and popcorn shimp

Hi this is the third chapter of the forest! i'm not going to do more bloopers if I did i'd make it about  
Jack meeting magical pixie faries...i do not like faries. They made the missing link (before he was missing)  
go away for he was afaid the magical pixie faries would eat him sadly I have the same fear! i'm suger high ppl  
bear with me SQUEE!  
  
  
  
The forest Chapter 3(wopdedo)  
  
Jack smiled, for the few days spent with Kai looking for his home had been nice for no bounty hunters had come  
for a fight,or had seen no (Spell check is needed badly!) little people running around asking for favors.  
Those tall catlike men hadn't been back either. Kai was a big talker once he got to see Jack as more of a friend  
not some tall guy in a kinmono too.They were walking though the forest one late summer day with a blood red sun  
setting in the west. Kai looked at the sun with quiet wonder amazed at the one thing Aku couldn't have. Then   
sighed loudly. Jack looked down at him "Whats wrong Kai?" Jack asked because Kai seemed so sad and out of place.  
Kai looked up at Jack "i'm just hungry....can we stop for the night?" Kai replied forcing a smile. In truth   
Kai missed Kina his sister, very much and wished she would be her protecting him instead of Jack. "Mmmmm is that all?"  
Jack asked with raised eyebrow. Jack knew better he saw that fake smile Kai was forcing. "Nothing." Kai said  
quickly too quickly.....Nothing else was said that night while set up a tempory camp in a tree clearing.  
Jack made a fire and attended it standing up wanting to be more alert of all the noises in the forest. Also  
if he had too make an attack.  
  
~Sometime later~  
It was dark and musky in the forest. Jack had fallen asleep sitting up against a gnaled tree. Kai lay on a blanket  
of dead leaves. A owl hooted, a strange Dr.seuss lookin' creature padded softy in the dead decaying leaves looking  
carefully for prey. It happened upon Jack and Kai's camp and a closer look at the Dr. seuss lookin' creature in the moonlight  
reviled that it wasn't so loveable and hugable as Dr. seuss's creatures. It had scaly moist almost smliy gray skin. It  
also had blood red eyes and a long whip like body. Which included a large mouth full of teeth SHRAP teeth. It looked at  
jack with slight interest then declined....for it saw little Kai."A innocent child would be perfect and it would fit perfectly  
into my jaws..." the creature thought. It went for Kai carefully walking past jack being sure not to wake him up for that would   
in one word 'suck'. As the creature neared it hread a sound...it turned its head to locate were it had come from. It was sort of  
a whizz sound the creature couldn't place it....then did but to late. Right when it come in the middle of his eyes the arrow   
embeded itself into the creature's head..penning it to the tree. It hung like a tropy its tail going down ward,head faceing the sky  
and it was right above Kai's young face.  
  
~next morning~  
  
"OOOOHHHHH MMMMMMMYY GGGOOOODDDD!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed waking up jack n the process. "WTF???" Kai screamed again blue in his face. Jack  
ran over to the creature's hanging body and looked it over, then at poor kai. Kai had run over on Jack's previous sleeping place arms   
around knees rocking back and forth. "Are you okay?" Jack asked then looked at Kai's ashen face and added " Do not worry it was dead...and you  
seem to be fine...." Jack put a finger to his chin (aaww i love it when he does that!) and pondered a little. When jack made up his mind he looked at   
the beast. "How is it held to the tree like that?" Jack wondered out loud which made Kai freak out even more. On closer inspection Jack saw that a single  
arrow head held it up....there was no shaft to hold the arrow head up...but how? Jack sighed and then said to Kai "come we must leave for your home..."  
Kai nodded in agreement and got up his face still pale with fear. They walked for awile in the new morning heat passing fleids,cities, and going though  
forests. Kai sighed he HAD run for days....but why did it take so long...  
  
  
~That night~  
Kai and Jack found an inn. Jack took precautions before they he put on his little hat...thing(i do not know what it is called except for 'hat') They were sitting at a table   
waiting for thier food to be brought to them. Jack looked around at the nasty little kitchen inn. The kitchen in was small,dark, and smelled of beer."The usual aliens  
were here all ugly but beatiful in their own minds like us we may seem ugly but we think were the most perious things alive like they do. So why do we judge eachother?  
Why do humans and aliens alike judge before they know each other?" jack thought of this wile looking around the inn kitchen. (woot that was too deep for me...*siff*)  
But Jack had no idea he and Kai were being watched. The woman sighed deeply she was about to get up when something on the wall cought her eye...it was Jacks wanted poster  
"Uh...isn't that the guy with...KAI!?" the lttle hat didn't fool her,she thought quickly. "I should've gotten him last night I can not belive myself! I was just to shy to near that man?!" she frowned  
"Maybe if i go up and say 'I am Kina Kai's big sister i have to take him home now...BYE!' and grap a handfull of popcorn shimp and get the hell outa there!" Kina sighed   
thats what i'll do she keep thinking as she walked toward the wanted homicidal manic and Kai. Jack felt someone tap at his shoulder he turned and looked at the person behind  
him she had jet black hair that was realllyyy long ,two thick flat thnigs of hair fell on the sides of her face gracefully front of each ears she also had sharp points of hair sticking up in  
every direction on the top of her head. She had green emarld eyes she was tall and didn't have much curves...maybe becuase of the long skirt she that went down to her ankles. She wore a  
strange shirt it sort of a tank top but had belt loosely hanging around her thin stomache and hips they stopped winding in an X when the got to her breast. She had a long sleeve black shirt  
under her red tank top...it matched perfectly with her black skirt. "HI.." she stutterd out. Jack looked her being wary. Since he's been in this new time he's swore he's become vveerryy  
paranoid...."Hello." Jack replied keeping his face under his hat. Kina was about to start on her little speech when Kai screamed very i my add "KINA!!!!!" and jumped across the worn  
scared table and clasped his arms around Kina's hip. Jack looked at Kai stunned, Kina smiled at little Kai. kai smiled back. "Your the same...as when I ran away..." Kai mumumered.  
"Why would i change...?" Kina asked. "Its just that i thought...."  
"mmm?"  
"You'd get pretter and get bigger-"  
"THATS ENOUGH KAI!" Kina screamed rudely cutting him off Jack coughed in his hand and the other way. Kina sighed and looked at Jack she turned to leave. Sunddenly a big explosoin racked  
the area.  
  
  
  
BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cliffhanger! soot sorry it took so long. I drew a picture of kina but she is not in SJ form but more of a anime form i'm putting her up on the internant! plz tell me what you  
think of her picture! plz read and review. oh just go to my page and click homepage then click 'Fanart' and you'll she she'll be labled. Well bye bye!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Aku!

**Kitai Suru Ai Chapter 4**

   Guess what? Aku's in the story! YEAH! Woo ^__^   welp the fourth installment of crap.

    Aku paced restlessly back and forth, he sent Taro out days ago for the boy and he still

hasn't come back. Taro was a great Makai fighter and was well known for his strength as 

well as being one of Aku's best generals, with unshakable determination and great inhuman strength. Aku put a clawed hand to his temple and kneaded it his eyes half lidded. "If I don't hear news about , ANY news from Taro I'll…" Aku was interrupted by two women "uh my lord.." one hastily murmured she had maroon red hair, the other  dark brown  hair. They both wore matching black dresses that went well past the 

knees. "My lord I have news from Taro" the maroon haired on whispered . Aku smiled and asked not so politely "Well what did he say? Did they get the boy ?" 

"no sire…"

"WHAT?"

"Um well." The brown haired one began possibly saving the others life. "Taro didn't get the for several reasons……."

"And they would be?" Aku growled his 'patience' slipping.

"The boy ran  sire……" Aku interrupted her with a snort

"And Taro could not catch him?" Aku made a pouting face.

"Well  the boy um err Kai knew the market place better, where he and his sister were shopping. That's were Taro and his men jumped him."

"What about the sister?" 

"Well he really wasn't with his sister when Taro jumped him. She was somewhere else….."

"Where?"

"Shopping somewhere else? Perhaps….." the maroon haired one said in a smart tone of voice. Aku glared her evilly . Aku (still glairing evilly) raised an arm and cast it downward. At the same moment Aku's arm reached his side the maroon haired one dropped through a hole that seemed to open up beneath her.

Aku smiled and said gloating "No one talks like that to the great Aku…..to the pit of hate world you go. "

"EEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" said the girl. The brown haired girl looked down the hole but jumped back as it started to close. She looked at Aku with wide frightened eyes. Aku looked down at her and grinned "Now Rune tell me a little clearer about what happened…." Aku demanded his voice low and menacing.

    "Well…"  Rune started. "You sent Taro after the boy. It took Taro weeks to found out were the girl and the boy live. When Taro finally found them , they were at the market. Kina (the girl duh) was not in sight so Taro presumed that she was somewhere haggling. He found Kai at booth, he went to him and asked Kai if he was lost and if he was he himself would gladly show him to his parent / sibling whatever. Kai didn't buy the act and made a move to leave. Taro unwisely made a grab at Kai. Kai threw a piece of bread at Taro, that he was possibly stealing.  Kai got away in the large market, and Taro got lost. 

    Aku interrupted her . "That's all?"

"No sire. He found Kai in the woods he almost had the child when a warrior came and protected the boy."

"A warrior? What did the warrior look like?"

"Well he had this girlie little dress on and a little pony tail"

"WHAT!???? Did Taro stop him?"

"No…."

Aku  growled deeply in his throat. Rune jumped back a little fearful. "The samurai……." Aku looked to Rune "You have done 'well' you may leave now.. and get your friend out of the pit of hate. "

     Rune walked down the long flight of stairs toward the bottom of Aku's palace. It was pitch black, Rune didn't even bother with a lantern. 'Why does Aku want with that boy???' Rune wondered. She finally reached the end of the stairs. A torch was impelled into wall like a medieval times. Rune gapped it and walked on. She came to a small crevice in the concrete floor. She called down it "OI LITTLE AKU'S MINION CAN YOU HEAR ME?" A small epp was all she heard   "I've come to get you!" a hand appeared and Rune grasped it and pulled. Aku's little minion came out and fell flat on her face. "ooowwwwww…." She groaned. Rune looked down at her and poked her with her shoe. "C'mon get your wasting time."  ALM (Aku's little minion)  looked up at her 'friend'.  "Nehhhh….what did Lord Aku say?" ALM said jumping up on her feet. "Nothing really c'mon lets go…" They walked up the stairs torch left behind. When they reached the top they got a surprise. It was Aku shrunk to the size of a large full grown man. "My minions I have a job for you……"

Woo! I'm done!!!! With this chapie anyway. Thanks to ALM and Rune for letting me use them in this story. THANKIES! ALM and Rune you two will in later chapters poke Jack with the pointy stick as I promised!. Well bai bai!     


End file.
